


Distractions

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [135]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://nostuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Distractions

11-27-15  
Prompt: Distractions  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: M  
  
Keiji licked his lips at the sight of Bokuto pulling up the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He was breathing hard, his abdomen tensing and relaxing and sculpted and firm and delicious and-  
  
Keiji smirked to himself and turned away. He caught sight of Onaga staring with wide eyes at Bokuto’s back, surely shocked by the long, red lines running down the captain’s spine.   
  
Or maybe it was the bite marks. Keiji had left quite a few of those, after all.  
  
Bokuto clapped his hands and called loudly for practice to continue. Keiji put down his water bottle and jogged over to the net, taking his place in the usual starting lineup at Bokuto’s right. He bent his knees and got ready for the rally.  
  
The first serve from Sarukui hit the net and Keiji smirked harder. Bokuto turned to scold his teammate and the game continued.  
  
Though the team kept themselves together for the most part, every few moments there was another basic mistake. The ball kept dropping or hitting someone in the head or the chest. Players kept tripping over their own feet or forgetting what they were doing, all staring.   
  
“I don’t know what’s up with everyone today,” Bokuto groaned when they were alone in the gym for Bokuto’s daily spiking practice. Keiji had insisted on a break and was sitting on the gym floor, admiring the sharpness of Bokuto’s jaw from this angle.  
  
“I don’t know, Bokuto-san,” he said, leaning forward. He knew he was leering, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “They seemed distracted.” Bokuto huffed and flopped down next to Keiji.  
  
“That’s ridiculous,” he grumbled. Absently he traced the line of hickies going up Keiji’s inner thigh. “What do they have to be distracted by?” Keiji snorted.  
  
“Who knows,” he said. “By the way, my parents are extending their trip by another week. Do you want to come over tonight?” Bokuto perked instantly at that.   
  
“Can we try that thing with the straps again?” he asked. Keiji sighed and flicked Bokuto’s ear.  
  
“Only if you agree not to make any more cat jokes,” he said. “I still can’t look at Kozume-kun the same way.” Bokuto threw his head back and guffawed at that, and Keiji found himself smiling along. “Also, Bokuto-san, I think we should be more careful about leaving marks,” he said.  
  
“What? Why?” Bokuto whined.  
  
“Because you look like you were attacked by a wild animal and I look like I was mugged in the streets,” he answered. “People might start to get the wrong idea.”  
  
“How?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.  
  
“Some people covered in hickies are easy,” he said. “And it isn’t very appropriate anyway.” Bokuto seemed to deflate so Keiji reached up to run his fingers through his hair. “You can still leave them, just where they’ll be covered.” Bokuto hooted excitedly, and Keiji smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://nostuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
